


In Winchester We Trust

by saekokato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekokato/pseuds/saekokato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Winchester We Trust

The screen door to the saloon slams open and shut, expelling a tight lipped Ellen. Dean's shoulders are tight as he turns to meet Ellen's frozen figure and his face is closed off in a way Sam hasn't seen since they salted and burned their father.

And Sam finally understands. Dean knew these people didn't, wouldn't, trust them and that's why he's never questioned their father's silence. They are Winchesters, the local legends of this exclusive hunter community. John knew it, Dean understood it, and Sam finally saw it.

One botched job was all it took to compound the problem. Sam knew Dean is like their father in the small things; loyal, fierce and persistent in beating themselves up over every little mistake, especially the little ones that always come with the worst consequences.

"You boys," Ellen starts. Her arms cross over her chest.

"Jo went out there on her own," Sam interrupts. "We took the damn job and she showed up all on her own. We finished the job, kept her alive. We aren't babysitters and we don't report to you." He returns her glare with equal fury.

"Sammy," Dean says, walking back to the car, eyes on Sam. "You ready?"

Sam nods and climbs into the car. He hopes Dean had read the look in his eyes; he knows Ellen caught it as clearly as the dust kicked up by the Impala hitting her in the face.

 _I get it, Dean. I finally fucking get it._


End file.
